The Dance
by CandyPonPon
Summary: A winter dance party is coming up but both Pacifica and Dipper are too nervous to ask one another. PacificaxDipper one shot


A big red banner was hung on two identical poles. Big yellow letters can be seen clearly;

WINTER DANCE IN 2 DAYS.

Dipper stared at that big banner. "In two days?" Dipper mumbled to himself. An image of Pacifica floated into his mind. He blushed and shooed the thoughts away. "She'll never go, obviously." mumbled Dipper, once again. He checked his watch and hurried to the pancake tavern.

Pacifica was sitting in the pancake tavern, waiting for a certain someone. She looked up at the television. There was a fat man, pointing a finger and saying;

WINTER DANCE IN 2 DAYS.

"Winter...dance..?" Pacifica blushed. " I wonder if I should ask Dipper. But he'll probably won't go."Pacifica sighed as Dipper came in. She immediately brightened.

"Hey, Pacifica. Sorry I'm late." Pacifica shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I already ordered my maple original pancake and a shake. You should eat something too."

Dipper picked up the menu. He ended up ordering the same thing as Pacifica. _Should I ask her to the dance? Will she be disgusted? I mean, we're only friends. What if I say we'll go as friends?_

Pacifica was thinking hard too. The exact same thing as Dipper, in fact.

"Um..Pacifica?" Pacifica snapped back to reality. "Yea?" Dipper blushed and closed his eyes. "I was wondering if you'll go to the Winter Dan-"

"2 maple original pancakes and 2 cotton candy shake!"

Pacifica and Dipper blushed and looked up. Dipper facepalmed himself. He was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what were you going to say?" Pacifica asked, hoping and praying it would be what she thought he'd ask.

Dipper blushed. " I was going to ask if you would go to the dance. You see, Mabel really wanted to go with some friends and I was wondering if you're going with..your friends or something."

Pacifica slumped. So it wasn't what she was hoping for. Dipper was scolding himself for being such a wimp. He was going to ask her to the dance, until those pancakes had to be finished at that exact time.

"I may go if the right person asked me." Pacifica said , smiling and blushing. Dipper noticed that this was his chance. " Pacifica, do you want-"

"Free cookies, special sale today, you see."

The waiter plated the cookies and put them down. Pacifica turned back to Dipper.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you want..more pancakes! Yup, do you want more pancakes?"

Pacifica slumped down once again. "No thanks, I'm good."

...

Dipper ended up not having the guts to ask Pacifica. They talked about random things until Pacifica had to get back to the mansion. Dipper walked home alone and sighed, before screaming loudly.

Mabel slided down the stairs and landed right in Dipper's face, on purpose.

"So, how was your date?" Mabel asked, jumping up and down.

Dipper blushed crimson. "It wasn't a date, it was a friendly meeting." Dipper replied, still blushing.

Mabel grabbed the dictionary and opened to the D section.

"Date- when two people meet up somewhere, mostly when they share a mutual feeling of love. Yup, your so called 'friendly meeting' with Pacifica fits the exact description: a date."

Dipper blushed and groaned. Mabel grinned again. "I bet you want to ask her to the Winter dance but you don't have the guts to do it."

"Okay, am I that easy to read?" Dipper asked. Mabel smiled. "Yup. Don't worry my dear twin brother, your dearest twin sister Mabel the Magneficent is going to help you out every way she can!" Dipper smiled.

Pacifica was thinking hard about the same topic she's been thinking all day. " I get what I want and I want Dipper to take me to the dance." Pacifica finally decided to call him when her phone rang. Caller id: Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper, what's up?" Pacifica asked, still hoping for the same thing.

"Hey, Pacifica. So..um..do you want to go to the winter dance as my date. You don't have to wear a gown or anything since it's just a dance party with disco and stuff. So, what do you say?" Dipper asked with a nervous voice while scratching his neck with Mabel cheering him on.

Pacifica squealed. This is better than what she's been hoping all day. She blushed. "Yes, Dipper, I would very much like to be your date for the dance."

Dipper fist bumped Mabel as soon as Pacifica hung up. Pacifica covered her face with a pillow and squealed. They only have to wait for 2 more days.

...

"C'mon , Dipper, I want to ride the Ferris wheel next!" Pacifica said as she ran off with Dipper in her hand. Dipper smiled and went along.

They got on and sat on opposite sides. Pacifica smiled. "It's been 2 years since our first official date at the Winter dance, huh?" Asked Dipper. Pacifica blushed and nodded. "It's been 2 years since our first kiss at the dance too."

Pacifica looked out at the birds and Dipper stared at Pacifica. The cart finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel and Pacifica clapped her hands together. Dipper grinned.

"Hey, Pacifica."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Dipper moved closer to Pacifica and kissed her right on the lips. Pacifica was taken by surprise but finally kissed him back. She melted into the kiss as she stroked Dipper's hair.

They broke the kiss as the cart rattled.

"Dipper?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too."


End file.
